This invention pertains to devices adapted to increase fuel efficiency in a carbureted engine, and more specifically to a device adapted to by-pass the pollution control valve (PCV) now required of a normal automobile engine and thereby to increase the flow of gases from the crankcase of the engine to the engine intake system downstream of the mixing area in the carburetor.
The current requirements of the use of emission controls on automobile engines has resulted in a reduction in fuel efficiency on such engines. The high cost of gasoline to be used in such engines has made maximum fuel efficiency desirable. The emission control commonly in use is the PCV system which injects gaseous material from the crankcase of the engine into the intake system of the engine at a point just downstream of the carburetor. The valve called the PCV simply controls the amount of flow.
Many devices have been proposed to inject additional fresh air into the PCV line entering the intake system. Some have been hand controlled, other electrically controlled.
My device is somewhat similar to the fresh air injection devices, although it provides better efficiency. Instead of introducing fresh air and still using the PCV with the high pressure drop across the valve, I provide a by-pass system allowing substantially higher flow from the crankcase at times when the intake manifold vacuum is highest (lowest pressure). I do this by means described hereafter and illustrated in the following figures .